


Keeping Up Appearances

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Shotaro and Kirihiko almost get busted making out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



> Another prompt fic. Sorry.

They'd reached a strange sort of equilibrium in their relationship. They hated each other; that wasn't going to change. They were still on opposite sides of this war over Gaia Memory distribution; that wasn't going to change, either. But every so often, just sometimes, they ran into each other in public and rather than duking it out, they kissed each other a lot.

Kirihiko Sonozaki was a very attractive man, after all. Shotaro couldn't help himself!

So it was just an average day, windy and chilly but hot under both men's collars despite that, and Shotaro had Kirihiko pinned up against the wall of an alley and was fiercely mashing their lips together.

Kirihiko lightly shoved him away, scoffing. "No subtlety at all. You really should work on that."

"I didn't ask you," Shotaro shot back, his cheeks red.

"Follow my lead, Hidari. Like this—"

As Kirihiko leaned toward Shotaro, a familiar-sounding voice called out, "Whoa!" They both snapped their heads to the side to see Watcherman standing at the entrance to the alley, his cell phone out and ready to snap a picture. "Sho-chan, is this what I think it is?"

Shotaro and Kirihiko looked at each other in panic.

And then Kirihiko planted his knee in Shotaro's gut.

Shotaro would later understand the importance of keeping up appearances, but in that moment he was just pissed off.


End file.
